Guardians of Existence: Book One: Asura's Awakening
by 1CursedAngel
Summary: It all started with a simple command - "Karkat: Free Captive". Trigger warnings: OCs used, Karkat's mouth, gore, short but plentiful chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of Eternity: Book One: Asura's Rising

Chapter One: Enter name

A young troll is frozen in a block of ice. It has been six sweeps since she was encased in a thick sheet of **Cryogenic Time-Freezing Frost, **freezing her aging for a while.

Sure, it has been six sweeps, roughly thirteen human years, since this young, female trolls was frozen, but it isn't until today that we will learn her name!

Her name is **Asura Meridi.**

This troll's name is Asura Meridi, and she is mysteriously frozen in a block of ice. Her apparent weapon - a three-pointed metal boomerang blade - is on the ground in front of her cryogenic prison. Her black hair has a large chunk of white in it, and on her black tank top is the white part of a yin-yang symbol. A white, leather-like jacket covers the rest of her arms, and on the bottom of her body lies white leather pants and black combat boots. This seems very interesting.

**Suddenly, a noise is heard from out in the hallway.**

As the hypothetical reader directs his or her attention to the mysterious noise in the hallway, a figure in black glides into the room, his (or maybe her?) complete body covered in black robes. This figure is completely covered and his/her identity could never be discovered in any way.

**Figure: Check on your charge.**

Contrary to the context of the situation, the figure is not going to hurt young Asura, trapped in the glass. The figure is actually acting as a lusus-figure to the young troll trapped in the glass, devoting its life to freeing her. You see, the figure believes that the young troll is actually destined for not only greatness, but a legend.

**Figure: Look at cryogenics system.**

The advanced technology makes the figure want to scream with frustration, but he decides against it in fear of being discovered by one of its peers. Instead, from under the wraps hiding its face, the figure looks at the many screens monitoring the troll's health and well-being. A set of fingers are heard drumming on the desk, but nothing is seen, because of the wraps.

**Figure: Reveal yourself.**

The figure groans. These wraps are getting pretty warm! With a quick pull of a wrap hanging out of the side of the robe, the black wraps fall off and the figure's true identity is revealed…

The figure is really **Karkat Vantas.**

The crabby-looking troll with a serious case of bedhead's name is **Karkat**. As for what he's doing out in the middle of nowhere, trying to unthaw a frozen troll, well… that's his business, now isn't it?

**Karkat: Run hand dramatically down ice.**

Karkat frowns at that thought, but instead turns around and looks at the troll in the ice. She was pushed to the edge of the ice, as if she knew the person who froze her, and she was pleading for them not to do this. Karkat wonders if it was a friend - or even her matesprit.

Sighing, Karkat returns to the computer and looks at the advanced coding. He groans loudly in irritation. He had a friend who was great at stuff like this; he didn't want to tell anyone about his secret though. Karkat rests his head on the desk and sighs, trying to think about what to do next.

**Asura: Embrace your Technomancer powers.**

Suddenly, the computer begins to beep rhythmically, alerting the young Cancer. "H-Huh?" He notes, looking at the screen.

_[H'll', s'r.]_

Karkat looks around, and blinks in disbelief. There is a small chatbox underneath the mysterious message and he hovers his hands over the keyboard, debating whether he should respond to the anonymous converser.

[HELLO.]

_[ 'r' y'u th' myst'r'us tr'll 't th' d'sk?]_

[YES. I AM. ARE YOU THE GIRL IN THE ICE?]

_[I 'm. My n'm' 's Asura Meridi. 'nd y'u?]_

[I AM KARKAT, KARKAT VANTAS.]

_[N'c' t' m't y'u. 'r' Y'u g'ng t' g't m' 'ut 'f h'r'?]_

[I'LL TRY.]

**Karkat: Enlist the help of Sollux Captor.**

Karkat gets up from the chair, heading to the exit.

_[M'st'r K'rk't, wh'r' 'r' y'u g'ng?]_

Karkat stops at the door, frozen in fear. He turns to face the screen, where a sad emotion in a white font is displayed.

_['r' y'u l'v'ng m'?]_

"U-Uh… no." He answers awkwardly. "I have this friend, you see. He's good at coding. I'm going to get him, and then I'll be back. Okay?"

_[L'st p'rs'n wh' s'd they'd b' b'ck l'ft m' s'tt'ng h'r'. H'rry b'ck.]_

"Got it." Karkat said, and with a dash, he ran out of the room.


	2. Note to my fans

I'm so done with this site.

Five instances.

Five, okay? This site isn't supposed to be run by minimods who want to rule the site.

So, I'm done.

If this chapter is on a story that you're reading right now, I'm moving it to either my Lunaescence, my deviantART, or my Wattpad account - maybe all three if I have the time to upload it to all three.

Here's how to get to those.

Luna - RyderGullwing5975

dA - 1CursedAngel

Wattpad - GoddessofConquest

I'd check the dA first and the Luna last, but that's only because the uploading on Luna is thorough and weeded through. So, yeah. 1CA out.


End file.
